Talk:Zack Addy
I just watched The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond, and there seemed to be something of an inconsistency in Zack's story about how the lobbyist was killed. He claims that he is an accessory to murder because he told Master where to find the lobbyist. He also claims that someone else killed the lobbyist, and that Gormagon killed that person in order to recruit Zack. This implies that Zack had not yet been recruited by the Master when the lobbyist was killed (since the other apprentice...the one who actually stabbed the lobbyist...was still alive at that point). But if Zack hadn't been recruited yet, why/how did he tell Gormagon where to find the lobbyist? Normally, one could excuse this due to the ambiguity of the term "recruit," but Zack is very literal and precise in what he says, so this doesn't really make sense. (It's also curious why Gormagon couldn't find the lobbyist on his own, as it's not as if the guy was hiding out...he was at his home). Could this be added to Zack's page in a Notes or Trivia section? --Stevehim4242 14:37, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :*Now that Season 12 has aired, this article needs to be significantly updated, and checked for grammatical errors. There's a lot of redundant text that could be streamlined and cleaned up, along with updates to support Zack's innocense. Zack finally admits to not having killed the Lobbyist, especially after his own doctor in the asylum tried to kill him, and Zack attempted & failed to kill out of self defence. Personally, I think this was so brief and annoyingly short, but Hart refused to bring him back until the show was finally ending. -L ::Sorry bout the late reply... if you see it but I believe that 'the Master' approached Zack before he killed the previous apprentice and 'recruited' him. After his recruitment, Zack replaced the old apprentice who was then killed.. cos thats how 'Gormagon' rolls. Well i think >>Dion24 11:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :: the return of Zack Hello Out there I am new to this and am a huge fan of bones obviously. Is there anyone out there anyone out there who knows if Zack (Eric Milligan)comes back into the series ? He is still my favourite, so if you do know can you tell me please. ::Also, sorry about the late reply. Currently, Zack is definately out of the show.. You know that Sweets dude? He replaced him as a part of the main cast... I was devastated when I found out as many people probably were, but Sweets is an AWESOME character nonetheless. Agree??>>Dion24 11:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Profile/ Occupation On Zack's profile, it says that his occupation is as an apprentice to Gormogon, as well as anthropology. Zack hasn't been an apprentice since The Pain In The Heart. Should I change it? Basil. Basil Hallward (talk) (blog) ( ) 19:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Zack wasn't truly an apprentice, since he never even killed. He barely replaced the Lobbyist. I wouldn't have called that his occupation, just a former alliance. -L :GO for your life>>Dion24 03:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Rename. Renamed to Zachary Addy. Any objections? --ZTM1234 22:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I object, who actually uses that name? Really. Even in show with people who are quite formal in their acknowledgement of people do not use that name. I'm going to change it back now, please do not revert >>Dion24 01:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, i know its a cold subject, but i never actually got over Zack leaving Bones so i started a petition about it to see how many people would sign. Would you please back me up? I know you want him back too and maybe if the producers see that after all this time we didn't forget him they'll answer. so would you please publish it? https://goo.gl/1VU4Pn Thanks! Zack's return in season 11 finale. Can the section in Zack's profile that talks about his return be amended. It's not confirmed that Zack is in fact the puppet serial killer. The show has heavily alluded to it, but that does not mean it is true and Seaason 12 could very well show us that Zack is not the one behind this.